


cloud of starlings

by mukaismom



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Fluff, M/M, autistic raven y'all, raven being supportive even though he's never dealt with an emotion properly in his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaismom/pseuds/mukaismom
Summary: Raven and Lucius picnic and talk far, far away from the hot summer sun.





	cloud of starlings

**Author's Note:**

> heh this was really fast bc i forgot abt elibe week and wanted to catch up. the prompt was "light".
> 
> also pls look up 'cloud of starlings' by elbow bc. it's relevant and calming

Raven has never been more aware of his swampy, sweaty armpits in his life. “Gods, could it get any hotter?” He takes a sip of water from his flask and some dribbles down his chin. Above him, the sun beats from a clear blue sky, and Lucius dabs at Raven’s damp face with his overwhelming practical linen sleeve.

“Perhaps if you wore something lighter in fabric and color, you wouldn’t have this problem,” he says. Along with his linen tunic, he’s got linen pants and a woven wide-brim hat. The voice of reason walks the walk, as usual. The only sign of Lucius’ heat-affliction is flushed cheeks. He always was too pale for his own good, even back at the mansion. Raven considers touching his cheek, but if the burn is worse than it looks, he doesn’t want it to sting.

Lucius taps Raven’s arm and points to a grove of trees. He hears a creek nearby. “How about we stop there?” Lucius holds up the picnic basket in his hand, and Raven nods gratefully.

He takes off his shirt and folds it in quarters so Lucius has a place to sit, then relaxes in the grass. The trees are alders, Lucius tells him. Raven doesn’t particularly care about trees, but he does care about what Lucius has to say, so he listens as best he can.

“–their roots have already enriched the soil, and when they die, their remains do too. And then larger, stronger trees can grow in their place. It’s beautiful, I think.”

Raven smiles and shoves him the shoulder, gently. “You’re a nerd, Lucius.”

Lucius laughs. “You say that as if I don’t already know.” He shoves back. His eyes are bright and playful, and Raven can’t think of anything he loves more. Of course, he’s always been a by-the-moment person, so when Lucius kisses him on the nose, he discovers he may love that just as much.

“Hey, Lucius,” Raven says, staring at an alder, “I hope you know that I, uh.” He thinks carefully and looks back at Lucius, who is braiding grass into a bracelet. “I really do appreciate your passions. And stuff.” He pauses and Lucius looks at him, his lips quirking. “And I know I’m bad at saying this, but I mean it.”

Lucius bursts out laughing and pulls him into a tight hug. “I know.”

Their basket of food remains untouched, but in the shade and in each other’s arms, neither really cares.


End file.
